greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Sah him (Episode)
Al Sah him Synopsis THE LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS SETS THEIR SITES ON NYSSA: Oliver (Stephen Amell) goes through a rigorous transformation. The League of Assassins sets their sites on Nyssa (Guest Star Katrina Law), who is back in Starling City training Laurel (Katie Cassidy). When Nyssa realizes they are coming, she arms up to face them alone but Laurel asks Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) and Diggle (David Ramsey) to help protect her new friend. Thor Freudenthal Directed The Episode with Story by Beth Schwartz and Teleplay by Brian Ford Sullivan & Emilio Ortega Aldrich. Summary Ra's breaks down Oliver's identity as he trains him, emphasizing that "Oliver Queen" is dead and only Al Sah-Him remains. Oliver finally gives in and tells Ra's that his past is gone, erased. As they train outside, Maseo and his men bring Diggle over and says that they caught him trying to rescue Oliver. Diggle insists that he never left and that Ra's has been holding him prisoner the last three weeks. Oliver has Maseo release Diggle and give his former friend a sword, and then tells him to defend himself. The two men fight and Oliver quickly subdues Diggle, and then kills him. As he stares, Diggle becomes a strange, and Ra's explains that they've been feeding Oliver a drug that brings his subconscious to the forefront. He asks Oliver what he saw, but Oliver doesn't tell him. Satisfied nonetheless, Oliver tells Oliver that he must see a place from Ra's past before they can proceed. Five years ago in Hong Kong, the virus spreads through the population as the government tries to contain the people. In the market, Oliver blames himself for losing the vial, and Tatsu tells Maseo that they have to go back for their son. Ra's takes Oliver to the ruins of his former home, a village in the hills. He tells Oliver that he and Damian Darhk were fellow members of the League, and the Ra's of that time trained them both to be his Horsemen. When Ra's was chosen, Damian was infuriated and Ra's was ordered to kill him. Ra's hesitated and Damian escaped with his supporters and some waters from the Lazarus Pit. Since then Darhk has been committing crimes across the world, including several targeted at Starling City that the Arrow has thwarted. Ra's tells Oliver that he must eliminate the threat to his reign. In Starling City, Black Canary is chasing a mugger but he turns and stabs her. Nyssa arrives and shoots him in the leg, and tells Black Canary that the man had a second knife. Laurel suggests that they take a break and go to a diner for some food. As they eat, Nyssa admits that she was raised to believe that only the strong survive. She thanks Laurel for showing her that it was possible to have some happiness outside of Ra's' influence, and Laurel says that she was only doing what Nyssa did for Sara. When Nyssa mentions finding Oliver and Sara on the island, Laurel hesitates and then tells her that Oliver accepted Ra's offer to become the Demon's head. Angry, Nyssa tells Laurel that she should have told her the truth and walks out. Felicity and Thea go to Diggle's apartment for dinner, and help feed Sara. Diggle arrives and explains that he took down four gun smugglers, and Felicity says that they need to work out a new operations procedure now that Oliver is gone. Diggle asks Thea how she's doing since they left Nanda Parbat, and Thea admits that she blames herself for Oliver offering himself in return for her resurrection. Diggle describes how the military toasts their fallen as "gone but not forgotten," and they all share a toast to Oliver. The trio come to a van and find U.S. soldiers injecting citizens with what they claim is a cure. They realize that Shrieve's men are involved and injecting the citizens with the virus, and Oliver yells at everyone to get away. After a brief fight, Oliver and the others take out the soldiers and prepare to destroy the van. Laurel finds Nyssa at the warehouse where she's staying, sharpening her sword. Nyssa points out that Laurel's first reaction was to lie to her, and tells her friend to go. Laurel refuses to abandon her, and Nyssa warns that Oliver will soon arrive in Starling City to kill her. Oliver, Maseo, and a squad of assassins arrive in Starling City and Oliver tells them to find Nyssa. Laurel takes Nyssa to Palmer Technology, and find Felicity and Diggle waiting for them. Felicity doesn't believe that Oliver would hurt them, but Nyssa tells them that her father will have brainwashed him. She tells them not to consider what Oliver has become, and then says that she's going out to face Oliver. Once Nyssa leaves, Felicity insists that Oliver won't kill Nyssa but Laurel isn't convinced. Diggle doesn't think that they should get involved saving an assassin, but Laurel tells them that Nyssa is a good person and protecting good person is what they do. When they wonder how they can find Nyssa, Laurel admits that she put a GPS tracker on Nyssa. After Oliver and Maseo blow up the van, they head for Liling's apartment with Tatsu. As Diggle and Laurel follow Felicity's directions on the tracker, Laurel suggests that she handles Oliver. She's worried that Diggle won't be able to do what it takes to put down his best friend, but Diggle insists that Oliver can resist any brainwashing and wouldn't hurt the people that he loves. At Palmer Technologies, Thea comes in and offers to help the team on the streets. She realizes that Felicity is hiding something back and Felicity warns her that Oliver is back in town. Felicity says that they're handling it, and Thea suggests that they let her talk to Oliver. However, Felicity says that they're not going to let her get hurt after what Oliver went through to save her. Angry, Thea leaves. Nyssa goes to the roof where Sara was killed and Oliver steps out and says that he's taking her to Nanda Parbat. They fight and Oliver finally takes Nyssa down. However, Black Canary unleashes her new Canary Cry, driving Oliver back, and Diggle draws on his former friend. Felicity watches on the monitor and sees Oliver, while Oliver leaps off of the building and escapes. When Nyssa returns to her abode, she binds her wounds and tells Laurel that she shouldn't have interfered. Laurel insists that she won't lose someone else close to her, but Nyssa says that she was doomed as soon as Oliver accepted Ra's's offer. She admits that she found happiness in Starling City living her own life, but happiness was never meant for her. Laurel points out that Oliver has changed, and suggests that Nyssa can change as well. At Palmer Technologies, Felicity tells Diggle that she was shocked to see Oliver back, confirming Nyssa's story. Diggle admits that he never thought his friend would break, and Felicity says that the only thing that has kept her going is the thought that Oliver was still alive. Now they know that while Oliver's body may be alive, his soul has been destroyed. Oliver returns to the League's headquarters in Starling City and tells Maseo that they have to draw Nyssa out of hiding. Thea invites Malcolm to her apartment and asks for his help, and explains what is happening. Malcolm already knows about Oliver's return, and Thea says that she knows what it's like to murder someone else under mental influence. Malcolm echoes Felicity's warning that they can't lose Thea after what Oliver did to save her, but Thea says that this time she can do something to save Oliver when she couldn't in Nanda Parbat. Realizing that she won't give up, Malcolm asks Thea what she needs him to do. When Diggle and Felicity return to Diggle's apartment, Diggle realizes that something is wrong. He finds Sara in her crib but no sign of Lyla. Oliver calls and tells Diggle that he has Lyla and that he will trade her for Nyssa. Diggle and Felicity go to Nyssa'a abode and Diggle snaps at Nyssa, insisting that the League has no honor if they're going after his family. He tells Nyssa to surrender to spare Lyla, but Laurel refuses to trade one person for another. Nyssa ignores Laurel's objection, but Laurel says that if they hand Nyssa over then Oliver won't be the only one to lose his soul. At the League base, Lyla asks Oliver how he can use her as a hostage when he stood up for Diggle at his wedding. Oliver orders her to be quiet rather than listen, but Lyla says that Diggle was crushed by Andy's death. The only thing that brought him back from the brink was his friendship with Oliver. Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu return to the apartment and find Liling unconscious. As they find Akio, Oliver and Tatsu tell Maseo that they should escape from Hong Kong in the confusion, voiding Shrieve's men. Diggle, Felicity, Black Canary, and Nyssa arrive at the rendezvous. Maseo searches them for weapon but Felicity angrily tells him not to touch her. Oliver nods in agreement and Felicity tries to get through to Oliver, insisting that he's still in there somewhere. He ignores her and has his men trade Lyla for Nyssa. Diggle whispers to his wife that it's just like Jakarta, and Lyla then goes over to hug Felicity. She then grabs the guns that Felicity has under her coat and fires at the assassins. They battle and Diggle engages Oliver in combat with swords. Nyssa manages to hold off the assassins until one of them wounds Black Canary. Maseo takes down Nyssa and has his men drag her away. Meanwhile, Oliver wounds Diggle in the side and prepares to kill him. Diggle tries to get through to him but Oliver prepares to deliver the killing blow... and Thea shoots him in the arm. Surprised, Oliver stares at his sister and she tells him to get away from Diggle. After a moment he cuts the shaft short and leaves. When they return to the lair, Diggle assures the others that Lyla is leaving the city with Sara. Laurel realizes that Nyssa is doomed, and Diggle tells Felicity that Oliver is beyond their ability to recover. He tells the women that they're the only thing left of Oliver. In Nanda Parbat, Oliver takes Nyssa to Ra's. Oliver is surprised when Maseo tells Ra's that what they need isn't on Nyssa. Unsurprised, Ra's opens the hilt of Nyssa's sword and removes a vial. Nyssa says that she's not afraid and Ra's tells Oliver to kill her. Oliver prepares to deliver the death blow, but Ra's stays his hand and says that Oliver has succeeded in breaking Nyssa, something that he could never do. He then proposes that Oliver marry Nyssa and unite their two families. Nyssa says that she would rather die, but Ra's tells her that she has no choice in the matter and she will become the Bride of the Demon. As Oliver hot-wires a car, Tatsu and Maseo get Akio in. However, Tatsu realizes that her son is infected. Felicity goes to Thea's apartment and Thea says that Oliver should have let her die rather than become what he is now. Felicity tells her friend that they have to remember the best parts of Oliver and then go on with their lives. When Thea hesitates, Felicity finally tells her that they faked Roy's death. She gives Thea his address and says that Thea can be with her lover if she wants. Diggle looks at a photo of himself and Oliver. Laurel goes to the diner alone. In the lair, Felicity sits and cries. Ra's tells Oliver that there is one last thing he must do before he can become the new Demon's Head. He takes out the vial and Oliver realize that it's the Alpha-Omega virus. Ra's says that Nyssa stole it to prevent Oliver from taking it to Starling City and completing his ascension by destroying his city, just as Ra's destroyed his village centuries ago. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credit Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credit Only) *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels Guest Stars *Grace Fatkin as Liling *Kevin Haaland as Skel *Simon Leung as Sobbing Man *Mike Li as Chinese Man *Tim Zhang as Infected Man Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006598/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Al_Sah-him *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Al_Sah-him Episode 21